Cache/Praetoria Press .3A Issue .231
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4419.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:04:16 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Praetoria Press : Issue #1 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 (Read 172 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « on: June 25, 2016, 10:57:44 PM » Praetoria Press : Issue #1 26/06/2016 /pol/ in peril! On the 26/06/2016 (NZ Future time) Interpol declared war on PALADIN, this has caused a huge upset within the community. Many have responded negatively towards interpol and claim they have no real casus belli The following image clearly reflects how the bloc community has responded to the atrocious acts performed by interpol : Interviews : Lykos : What's your opinion on the current war; and describe DMC for me in two words. Quote from: Abrican Abrican : Interpol sees us as exactly what we are; a threat to them. They tried to rally hundreds to their banners, thinking they could crush us before we rose to challenge them. As leader of this alliance, I made a promise to my men I fully intend to keep. I told my men that we WILL win this war, no matter what. Interpol has already received my one and only offer. They can white peace immediately, or be gut like an animal, and left with naught but a painful end. You asked me my view on this war? My view is simple. They came to us for a quick land, and GDP transfer. We'll gladly accept their donation As for dmc, Pompous fool. He got into a war against those that fight with Divine Justice on their side. Those blessed by He, the Lord God himself shall not lose DMC in two words : Pompous fool Quote from: Swede Swede: The current war is like all imperialist wars, one of aggression in the name of exploitation, sold under the label of "Defense." PALADIN has suffered a grievous assault, but they shall be avenged, for the dialectic is on their side and against the oppressors, however daunting the challenge may appear. At the same time, Interpol's oppression is not only directed outwards from their borders. Many of their most downtrodden victims reside within the alliance and are subjected to continuous demands to send aid to ranking nations, all of which leaves the exploited common members impoverished. Even worse, this war was made in haste and anger, likely without the knowledge of many of Interpol's membership, making them little more than cannon fodder for the personal grudges of an unstable leader. This war has also showed that the people of BLOC will not stand for the wanton aggression of Interpol any longer. High time to smash the chauvinist clique that controls Interpol once and for all! DMC in two words : Easily triggered Quote from: Cotton Cotton: Well Lykos it seems like Interpol have gone out of their way to make the game as shitty as possible, stamping out every promising alliance that comes along so long as their own asses are covered with SB and PIRATES. I think it speaks to the ineptitude of their leadership that they fail to realize how cancerous such activity is viewed to be by the rest of the meta. In part I'm sure Interpol was initially held back by the at least subconscious knowledge that they'd be biting off more than they could chew GOONrushing PALADIN but that reasoning was disrupted by Dmc5's damaged rectum DMC in two words : Damaged rectum Quote from: Vic Vic: The current war is nothing more than a long-repressed opinion that blew up into a war. I wish there were more I could comment on, but the truth is that, too plain and simple to prolong into senseless rattle. DMC in two words : Acting 16 ps: This was more of a memepaper, I was going to do something with Praetoria Press originally but I don't care to anymore. This will probably be the only 'issue' « Last Edit: June 25, 2016, 11:17:52 PM by Triumvir Lykos » Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #1 on: June 25, 2016, 11:03:14 PM » Love it, 25% because it has me in it. Great, unbiased news Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Cotton Hero Member Offline 530 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #2 on: June 25, 2016, 11:14:28 PM » Praetoria Press is a most excellent periodical which can be found on the desks of everyone from lictors and tradesmen to world leaders, I wouldn't part with my subscription personally Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Uranistan Jr. Member Offline 95 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #3 on: June 25, 2016, 11:15:18 PM » You forgot my quote tho: OOGA BOOGA. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #4 on: June 25, 2016, 11:38:06 PM » No quotes from me.. Good as it should be, carry one lykos. Also >This will probably be the only 'issue' -_- Gib more Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 134 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #5 on: June 25, 2016, 11:45:31 PM » The People's Herald, Ave Lykos, Ave SPQR! « Last Edit: June 26, 2016, 01:57:04 PM by Comrade Swift » Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 161 Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #6 on: June 26, 2016, 12:54:28 AM » One of these days I too will be interviewed. Logged Deutsch Afrika TeenTop Newbie Offline 4 Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #7 on: June 26, 2016, 01:25:56 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 25, 2016, 11:38:06 PM Gib more Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=767 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #8 on: June 26, 2016, 03:50:28 AM » Quote from: TeenTop on June 26, 2016, 01:25:56 AM Well I might now just have to. They won't be a regular thing; but if something takes my fancy I'll write up a report on it. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Praetoria Press : Issue #1 « Reply #9 on: June 26, 2016, 10:02:20 AM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on June 26, 2016, 03:50:28 AM Well I might now just have to. They won't be a regular thing; but if something takes my fancy I'll write up a report on it. Yes please Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Praetoria Press : Issue #1 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2